coming home
by BlackNeko20
Summary: <html><head></head>5 years ago, rubella died. her mother became depressed. prunella left home to avoid her delusions. now she's back trying to work through things. can she help her mother? request from darkangelsnapelover.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

theme 189-long distance relationship

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. if you're interested, pm her and she'll doc-x you the list

request from darkangelsnapelover: "Hey, Megan, I was wondering how you see Prunella in the future. Write it up for me using the Infinite Theme List for extra ideas."

general response: i see Prunella as different from childhood. i see something happening her that makes her dislike fortune telling. she leaves elwood city and doesn't talk to her mom anymore. Here's that idea written up.

Chapter 1-City Streets

Prunella was walking to a coffee shop. She was wearing all black. She had on black lipstick. Her lips were stuck in a frown. She bought a coffee and took a seat by the window. It started to rain. Prunella closed her eyes. She listened to the water droplets flick against the window. She opened her eyes. She thought she saw her sister. She went pale and stared down to her tablet.

'That's impossible, Prunella. She's been dead for five years…five years today,' Prunella thought. She took a deep breath. Thinking of her sister was hard. She died in a car accident during Prunella's senior year of high school. Her mother got obsessive. She tried contacting the spirit world. She insisted there were signs of impending doom. Prunella had lost faith. She thought her mother was crazy. She distanced herself from her. After high school, she moved to Metropolis, but it was too close. Now she was in Los Angeles instead.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" a guy asked. He was already in the seat. Prunella simply looked away. He shrugged, his fingers flying over a cellphone. Prunella found the clicking keys annoying. She got up, leaving her coffee. He tried to take it to her. She pushed it away. The lid flew off the cup. Coffee landed all over his suit. He got angry. Prunella walked away without saying a word.

She hated life now. She had a dead end job in retail. She spent her day answering stupid questions from people that came into her store all the time. She spent her nights watching television. She used to surf the net a lot, but that got boring. Her mom had maintained online contact, so she could never get away. She tried emailing Marina, but she was successful. Marina moved to Metropolis too after high school. She went to a college for the blind. Now she had a bachelor's degree and had a nice job. They were trying to find a master's program so she could get that. She made lots of money. She lived in a nice house.

Prunella was jealous. She had nothing but a tiny apartment and filthy clothes. She thought about returning home but her mom hadn't dropped the signs thing. Until Prunella moved to LA, she'd call asking if Prunella remembered such-and-such from the day before. Prunella used to listen. She'd nod and try to understand. But her mother made her sick. How could she sit around all day looking for signs that her daughter was going die? It sickened Prunella.

But she thought of going home anyway. She went to work. Her uniform shrank in the wash and she felt itchy. She was stocking health crap when a regular customer asked where something was. Prunella hesitated before leading the man over to the products. Her manager noticed she was disgruntled. He pulled her into the office.

"You need to treat customers better," he said firmly. "You've been doing this so much lately. In fact, I'm giving you a formal write-up." "Please, it's just a rough day. It's the anniversary of—" "Don't care, Prunella," he hissed, moving to his desk.

Prunella felt something snap in her. She ripped off her uniform. Part of it tore but she didn't care. She threw it on the desk and tossed her nametag in the trash. The man gave her a perplexed look. Prunella was only wearing her bra up top. She shrugged, storming out. People stared. She didn't care.

Prunella went home and packed a bag. She went online and found train tickets. It would be a long trip, but she didn't care. She wanted to go home, even though she knew it would only make her feel worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Hospitality

Prunella visited a gift shop at the Elwood City train station. She grabbed a postcard and looked it over. She sighed. She thought coming here would make her feel better but it hadn't so far. She bought the postcard even though she had no one to send it to. She took to the streets wearing dark sunglasses. Her hair was different and her clothes were too. She passed Arthur but he never recognized her. As she neared home, she passed her old neighbor. They didn't recognize her either.

Prunella knocked on her childhood home's door. Her mother answered wearing her usual stuff. She gasped and touched Prunella's face, "Oh, honey, you're filthy!" "I took a train here for a week. What do you expect?" Prunella scoffed, stepping inside. The dining room table, still covered with Rubella's things, sat immortalized. Prunella took a deep breath as she removed her sunglasses and sat down.

"I noticed you were coming. I did a reading earlier and I kept getting traveling references," her mother smiled, moving into the kitchen to make some tea. Prunella didn't respond to her. "Well, how was your trip?" "I got fired and just wanted to come here before I start finding another job. I was hoping you were better but you're not," Prunella said.

"I was never sick, Pruney. Here, have some tea and I'll start you an herbal bath," her mom smiled. Prunella watchd her put the tea on the coffee table. She sighed. When her mother went upstairs, she left home. She forgot her sunglasses and squinted in the sun. She could barely see for a few blocks. When her eyes adjusted, she found herself at the Powers' ice cream shop. She stepped inside.

"Why, it's Prunella Deegan!" Mrs. Powers smiled. "What can I get for you?" "One scoop of coffee. Do you have a place I can sit away from the windows?" Prunella asked. Mrs. Powers laughed, "Being out west changed you, Prunella. I don't let customers in the back, dear. Will this be all?" she asked. Prunella nodded. She paid her and took a seat as far from the door as possible.

A few minutes later, her mother walked past. She stormed into the room and looked Prunella over. Prunella seemed to look through her. She took a bite of ice cream, letting it slowly melt on her tongue. Her mother sighed heavily and sat down.

"I'm not sick, no matter what you think," her mother scoffed. "Then stop looking for signs every-damn-where," Prunella muttered. Her mother gave her a hurt look. "What? I'm telling the truth, Mom. That's why I left, that's why I stopped talking to you, and that's why I'll find somewhere else to stay. You don't want me there. I'm not her so I can't come back."

"That's not true! I still love you, Pruney, and I love Rubella too. I…I know she's not coming back, but I can't sit back like you and accept that the spirit world failed me at a time like that. I've been thinking, and it rained two days before, and Rubella normally loved the rain but—"

"We all have days like that!" Prunella screamed. She slammed her hands on the table. Her mother went pale. She shrank in her seat. "Mom, I stopped believing in that crap a long time ago. Coincidences aren't signs! And if you're still hung up, then yes, you are sick. It's called therapy. I spent my first three paychecks on therapy treatments. They didn't help, but I didn't really give them a chance because of the crap you told me!"

"I did my best," her mother whispered. "I'm sorry you think I messed you up. Rubella never told me I did a bad job, you know. I left her in a store once and she never complained. She never told anyone either because she loved me. I'm sorry you're not more like her. Goodbye, Prunella. You aren't welcome in my home anymore."

Prunella watched her mother leave. Her words hurt but Prunella didn't care. She took another bite of her ice cream. It made her shiver. She didn't care. She looked up as Mrs. Powers emerged from the back. She looked nervous because of the intense argument. Prunella watched her nervously wipe off the counter.

"I, um…there's a boarding house next door to us. Jane Read opened it and maintains it. You should go there. She might let you stay a night for free," Mrs. Powers whispered. She cleared her throat and left the room.

Prunella took her advice. The boarding house had vacancy and Prunella stepped inside. DW was the receptionist. She looked Prunella over and called her mother. Jane stepped out. She looked older but happy. Prunella nodded to her.

"I didn't know if we'd see you anytime soon, but I'm glad you're here. Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Jane asked. Prunella nodded and stepped into her office. Jane was making sandwiches. Prunella didn't like the meat and condiments but accepted a sandwich anyway. "What brings you here, Prunella?"

"Mrs. Powers told me you were open. I'm not welcome at home anymore, but it's okay," Prunella whispered. Jane nodded, "Things get tense with long distance relationships sometimes. I wish you hadn't left. Arthur told me your mother looked ill and wandered town a lot. He works with the police department now, and he told me they've been dispatched multiple times to help get her home safely."

"I didn't know that," Prunella whispered. "Yeah, it's hard to get messages to someone who isn't here. I know it's hard. When the Crosswire's lost Chip so young, Millicent didn't leave home. Muffy went mute for a year, and I think Ed gave up a little. They recovered, but it took them coming together. I know that's maybe an ideal situation for you, but you should try to help her before you leave again."

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to see her again today," Prunella said. Jane nodded. Someone outside ringed a bell and she answered the call. Prunella hid part of her sandwich in the trash. A minute later, DW entered with her key. Prunella followed her upstairs to her room. It had a bathroom connected. Prunella ran bathwater and sank underneath. She didn't want to face her mother again. But she was sick like Prunella thought. She just needed to find an ally to help face her mother. Two heads were better than one, and with help, she knew her mother might listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Allies

Arthur looked different. Years on the beat made him gruff. He had a beard. His uniform didn't quite fit him because he was too big. Prunella wasn't happy to see him. Arthur noticed and nodded slightly, "Yeah, we give ourselves up sometimes. Mom said you might need help with your mom."

"She's different. She doesn't realize she's sick. I was hoping you could help point it out to her but I know I'm probably wrong," Prunella said. Arthur shook his head, "You're not wrong. I can help but these things take time. Your mom needs counselling. It'll be a hard road but you might be able to get her some help."

"Arthur, I have an important question," Prunella said. Arthur nodded, "You can ask me anything." "What if I still don't want to be around her? I hate my new life but I don't really have an old one anymore. What if I don't want to really fix things?" "Then maybe you shouldn't go through with this until you've decided."

Prunella agreed. She decided to walk around town. She went to the library first. It had been rebuilt completely. She couldn't find anything she wanted. She left without satisfaction. She went to the Sugar Bowl next. It's menu had changed. Now they only did ice cream and didn't open until noon. She left there feeling bad too.

She found herself at Binky's childhood home. Mei-Lin was sitting outside. She was reading under a tree. Prunella caught her attention and she waved. Prunella waved back. To her surprise Mei-Lin called her over.

"I remember you. Binky used to have a crush on you," Mei-Lin giggled. Prunella blushed. Binky did have a crush on her in high school. She rejected him. He told everyone he'd never asked. Prunella let him have that rumor because she felt bad for hurting him. She still regretted it. "Yeah, that's me," Prunella nodded.

"Binky works in a factory now. Have you seen him lately?" Mei-Lin asked. Prunella said, "No, I haven't." "He's lost weight and looks handsome now. You should invite him out for dinner or something, make him feel good. His wife dumped him a few months ago." "Wife?" Prunella asked. She didn't know Binky got married.

"He had a baby with Fern. They got married. She dumped him for whatever reason. You should cheer him up," Mei-Lin said. She waved and went inside. Prunella thought for a moment. She went back to the boarding house. She paid for a second night with DW. She asked for the wifi password. DW got it for her.

Online, the drama was there. Fern got pregnant. Binky was the father. They got married. He didn't have a good job with benefits. She claimed he cheated; he claimed she cheated. It got ugly. Now Fern lived with her mom and Binky lived alone. Prunella messaged him. She asked for a dinner date anywhere he wanted. He responded a location and she met him there an hour later.

"So, why are you in town?" Binky asked after they ordered. Prunella shrugged. "There must be something. Wait, Rubella," Binky nodded. Prunella nodded sadly. "I'm sorry about that. Your mom hasn't been the same since then. My mom said the hospital asked locals to keep an eye on her. She had a bad visit."

"Oh?" "Yeah, for her heart. Something about it being bad. I don't do medical, okay? I'm just not smart enough," Binky sighed. "You used to think you were. I saw you checking out old biology textbooks from the library," Prunella said. Binky shrugged. "What did that bitch do to you?" "What?" Binky asked. "Binky, your ex. She took away your confidence."

"Yeah, and my money," Binky grumbled. "At least you were nice to me. She made up stuff to keep me away. Now I can't even see my kid. How fucked up is that?" "She shouldn't have done that. I…regret saying no. You were so sincere but I had my own crush. It never worked out. I should've given you that change, let someone in Elwood City have a good first romance."

"Yeah, well, shit happens. No offense, but you're the poster child of that right now. Where'd you even go?" "California," Prunella said. "I might go back, I might not. I'll decide later. What's this stuff about my mom being sick? You know what you're talking about so tell me."

"I don't know the details, and it's illegal for me to even know. But yeah, she has heart problems. She doesn't maintain herself. She has no reason to let herself go with how happy she acts, but away she goes," Binky sighed. He leaned back in his seat. Their food arrived. Binky ate more healthy than Prunella. They eyed each other's food. Then they eyed each other.

Binky offered to drive Prunella home. She said she was staying at the boarding house. He nodded. He drove her there. It was quiet. DW had gone home. Prunella asked Binky to come with her. He did. They were quiet before kissing gently. Then they lay on the bed. They held each other. They kissed some. But they never did it. They just wanted companionship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Sunrise

Binky left the next morning. Prunella was sad to see him go. She went to a coffee shop but didn't have enough money for a cup. She would need to find somewhere else to stay too unless she found a job. She walked around town. Shops were starting to open. A bakery made the street smell like bread. Prunella looked inside. The owner was yelling at an employee.

"I can't give you anymore second chances! It doesn't work like that!" the owner screamed. "I'll do better." "You said that the last 15 times and I just don't care anymore. Take yourself and your habits out of my shop."

The employee stormed out. Prunella walked inside. "Can I help you?" the owner asked. He tried to be positive. Prunella could still hear his frustration. "Um, do you need any help?" "With what? Oh! You heard that, huh?" "Yeah," Prunella nodded. The owner thought for a moment, "Well, have you worked in a bakery before?" "No." "Retail?" "Yes," Prunella nodded. "I don't have a resume to offer you right now, but I can get one for you."

"Bring it tomorrow. Today? I could really use your help. I pay 10 an hour. If you like it, maybe you can come back tomorrow," he smiled. Prunella nodded. She was handed a broom. She swept the sidewalk outside. She put on an apron later and helped stock the shelves.

A few hours later, Arthur stopped by. Prunella nodded to him. He was indifferent. He asked if Prunella was going to talk to her mom anytime soon. Prunella shrugged. She was starting to think her mom was right to avoid her.

"Well, if you're not going to help her, maybe you should leave again. She doesn't need the stress," Arthur said. "She's not my problem," Prunella admitted. "I came back here for personal reasons or something. It didn't pan out. But I'll leave when I want to, not when some washed up cop tells me to go." "I am not—" but Arthur didn't say anything else.

Later, the baker paid Prunella her wages. She paid for another night at the boarding house. She went to bed. She thought about her sister, how things used to be. She wished her mother hadn't gotten weird. Death changed people. Prunella knew that. But her mother got messed up. That wasn't the change her mom needed.

The next morning, Prunella went to the bakery. The sunrise made the street gorgeous. She swept the sidewalk again. She stared at the sky. She wondered if today was the day to confront her mother, to try again. The baker called her. Prunella gave him her resume. He nodded, filed it away. Prunella stocked bread again. She escaped into the mundane work. She liked it. She forgot about her mother, and another day passed without a word between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Confrontation

Prunella had worked a week at the bakery. She was looking for a small apartment. She liked what she had despite her mom being so close. So far, they hadn't crossed path. But Prunella felt the change. A rainy day came. Prunella was stuck inside at the bakery. She stocked bread. She mopped the floor. Overall, she didn't have much to do.

Midmorning, a woman came in. Prunella recognized her clothes. She tried to hide but the baker was gone. She went up to the counter. The woman froze. She eyed Prunella carefully.

"I thought you left," she said. Prunella shook her head. "Well, you should have. You're not wanted here, not by me, not by anyone." "I disagree," the baker said. "Your daughter is a good worker. You should be proud of her. She stepped up when my last helper left. She's done a good job since. You should be proud," he repeated. Prunella's mother shook her head, "I can't be proud of someone who doesn't love me anymore."

"Well, I won't let your family drama come between me and a good worker," the baker said. "You'll have to leave if you're here to insult her." "Gladly, but you're making a mistake. And you? You should just go back wherever the hell you came from."

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home. You're the one with problems. I know about your heart, how you don't take care of yourself. If you can't take care of you, then you can't boss me around," Prunella said. "My life is none of your business!" Prunella's mother hissed.

Outside lightning flashed. Prunella's mother stepped into the storm anyway. The baker sighed. He knew he couldn't get involved. He went back to his office. Prunella hid in the back. She felt bad for what was said. But she knew she couldn't feel guilty. Her mother was sick. She needed someone's help. And it was Prunella's job to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Intervention

Prunella found an apartment. It was two weeks since she came home. She'd gone on a second date with Binky. They talked, cuddled, but went home afterwards. Prunella missed having friends. She hung out at local places to meet people. So far, she was still alone. She didn't mind too much. She needed to find a solution for her mother. She found her solution in Buster.

Buster worked for the city. He was with a group looking out for sickly adults. Prunella met with him in a restaurant. They discussed Prunella's mother. Buster agreed that she had a problem. He'd heard rumors for years. Now he knew she wasn't taking care of herself. All Prunella had to do was make it official.

She went to his office during the week. Buster gave her the paperwork she needed. Prunella asked what would happen to her mother. Buster explained the process. A city worker would talk to her at their home. If she was in trouble, they would help her. If she wasn't, Prunella would have to try again. She didn't mind. Prunella knew her mother needed help.

A week later, Prunella got a call from Buster. Prunella's mom was at the hospital. Her blood pressure was high. Her heart didn't sound good. The care was mandatory if she wanted to stay in her home. Prunella was happy they could help her.

"We're not done. You should see her, try to maintain contact. Once she's fixed, we'll need to help her again if she slacks up," Buster said. "I can do my best. She's upset with me because of the past. She has thoughts I don't agree with, thoughts about the spirit world. Doctors might think she's crazy but she's not. She's just delusional or something."

"They can work with her. But if she refuses, you'll have to be her voice. Are you staying in town?" "For now," Prunella said. She had the urge to leave again. But her lease was for six months. She'd been in Elwood City that long at least. "Do your best, Prunella. She really needs you."

Prunella knew that. She ended the call. A minute later, she called the hospital. She asked about her mother. They wouldn't let Prunella see her yet. They said she could go the next day, so Prunella did. When she showed up, her mom was in a room alone. She was reading a magazine. Prunella stepped inside. Her mother sighed.

"What are you doing here?" her mom asked. Prunella shrugged. "Well, I don't want you here. They've said things about me I don't agree with, things you'd say. I'm fine on my own. If you don't agree, leave." "I don't agree because I do still care," Prunella argued. Her mom called the nurses anyway. They asked her to leave.

Prunella left without a fight. She knew how it would be now. She'd keep an eye on her mom from afar. She'd stay nearby, watching and waiting. She'd call Buster if she needed him. She'd see Binky if she wanted companionship. She'd live life as best she could, one day at a time.

-end


End file.
